The Academy of Eternal Spring
by luca.yajima
Summary: Fionna and her best guy friend Samarsam have lots of things that they're wanting to accomplish, but they both also got one goal in particular; bringing down the Hierarchical Cities that are attempting to colonize their kingdoms. One day, after the clash with the students from the Military Academy, a rare opportunity was offered for both of them from the Military Academy itself...?
1. Rejang Illesaih School of Martial Arts

**Rejang Illesaih School of Martial Arts **

"Samarsam, you ought to relax your fist while punching in order for it to be effective."

An elderly man instructed to a youth with his knuckles saturated in blood. The sound from punching the sand bag echoed through out the oriental designed atrium of deities carved out of lime stones rested undisturbed covered in talismans while herbal scents quietly burned next to them. The youth obeyed the elder's order, his muscles became less tense; he took a deep breath in and exhaled as he threw his fist into the sand bag. In that instant, just after the youth drew back his fist, the bag made a long ripping sound and finally tour apart. Samarsam was only 12 at that time, his father Shankara's reputation as a Wing Chun master depended on him to succeed. Legend says that Wing Chun was first introduced by a women monk who observed the moves of a crane and a snake skirmishing. If the arm is tensed, maximum punching speed cannot be achieved as the biceps will be opposing the extension of the arm. For Samarsam, this was a hard concept to grasp. Why relax and throw a soft fisted punch when you want to damage the opponent as much as possible? It was already high noon at the Rejang Illehsaih School of Martial Art in the South Eastern prefecture of Biscotti Republic. Children that were just playing out on the street heard their mother calling for dinner and headed back home. Crows cried from the telephone polls while the sun was gradually setting down into the mountain casting an enormous shadow on the town as a result. Lamp light began glowing in every houses and smoke emerged from the chimney. In Samarsam's neighborhood, all buildings positioned along the north-south and east-west axis connected by beautifully decorated pathways. These passages served as shelters from the sunshine during the day and provided a cool place to rest.

"OK son, that's enough for today, make sure you practice the Biu Tze forms also; it's essential for short and long range combat, but make sure you use these forms only in emergencies." Said Shankara

"Yes father, "Biu Tze doesn't go out the door"!" Young Samarsam answered with a bright expression on his face.

Soon, Shankara walked out of the entrance gate painted vermillion with copper door knocker on it telling Samarsam: _I'm going for a walk, be right back_. Samarsam looked at his bleeding knuckles and went inside the house in search for band aids. Multitudes of red columns stood upright supporting the tall ceiling. The cold wind coming from the house entrance brushed against Samarsam's wound. He shivered a little and closed the door by sliding the wooden panel sideways. Then he opened a cabinet in his mother's room where medicines were usually stored. He first drew the bottom drawler, but he didn't find any band aids, so he decided to move on to the one on top of it, but suddenly the door slid open and Noir, his mother, came in to the room. She stopped half way of the door's threshold and looked down at Samarsam.

"My dear child, are you looking for band aids? Well, we first need to sanitize those wounds on your knuckles…" Noir said in hesitant manner, but that stoic expression on her face never changed. She gently sat on her knees and took out a small carton of disinfectant tissues from the top drawler. Samarsam flinched a bit when the tissue made contact with the open sours, but it was soon over when Noir trimly began wrapping the wounds with a role of band aid on both hands.

"… It reminds me of the time when I used to work for Princes Leo as one of the three elite Imperial Guard Unit in the Galette Lion Dominion. When I was training with Commander Dalkian from the covert-ops team years ago, oh boy, you have no idea how many times I got injured…" Noir said nostalgically while packing the first aid kits.

"Mother, I know that you used to be the member of IGU, but what about my father?" Samarsam asked curiously.

"This dates back before the monarchies in all three kingdom obtained the ability to thoroughly summon heroes from another dimensions. Your father possessed the power of the Great Solar Stance. Then one day, Adelaide Grand Marnier, the Hero King scouted him as her side kick. Your father refused at first, but he gradually accepted her offer and they both fought against the force of evil together in the name of righteousness and justice. Although, these days fell short when Demon King Valeri appeared. His terror spread through out all the three kingdoms of Flonyard and beyond causing havoc where ever he walked. So Adelaide together with your father confronted the Demon King in a battle. When the battle reached it's climax, they weren't able to defeat the Demon King hence, Adelaide's only solution was to seal him along with her and your father. At the end, with much sacrifice, the Demon King was sealed off once and for all." Noir stood up from the tatami pavement and faced the other way towards the door.

"But mother, if father got sealed off along with the Demon King, then how did he got out? And what happened next?" Samarsam begged for explanations, but Noir replied softly:

"I'll tell you the rest of the story tomorrow. For now, let's have dinner; shall we? Your father also invited Uncle Cinque and Aunt Rebecca over to join us."

"Uncle and Aunt are here? How pleasant!" Samarsam snickered in joy.

When Samarsam and Noir arrived at the guest table they heard chattering from the entrance gate. Samarsam rushed to them excited leaving Noir behind.

"Welcome back father! And hello Uncle Cinque and Aunt Rebecca!" Said Samarsam filled with rhapsody.

"Samarsam, how have you been kido? Boy, you sure grow up fast." Cinque said as he rubbed Samarsam's straight brunette colored hair that covered his head down to his neck.

"Hey there Suma-chan! Long time no see! I brought some gift for you from the capital of Pastillage. Hope you like it!" Rebecca handed a package enveloped in a pink veil to Samarsam.

He then tenderly untied the node on the cherry blossom textured veil and pulled out the content from the package. A wooden box appeared, Samarsam opened the lid impatiently.

"A fountain pen! Is this really for me Aunt Rebecca?" Samarsam was astonished, for he never received such remarkable gift before in his entire life. He held the pen high in the air overlapping the moon as he was gazing its smooth metallic surface.

"Sister Rebecca, isn't he a little too young for a fountain pen?" Shankara placed his hand on Samarsam's shoulder.

"Don't worry father! I'll take good care of it, I promise!" Samarsam cautiously placed the pen back into the box. He was filled with utter joy since he knew that his father will never buy such thing as a gift except for paper notes or pencil box.

"It's OK Shan-kun; I think Sama-chan's old enough to handle a pen. Isn't that right?" Rebecca followed.

"Yes Aunt!" Samarsam answered with a warm grin.

"Alright everyone, come to the table, dinner is served!" Noir called out to the crowd carrying the last plate of xiao long bao dumplings. When Noir arrived at the table they all took hold of their chopsticks and began eating.

"Noir darling, did you cook all this by yourself? It's sure impressive." Shankara asked as he took a nibble of a fried tofu previously dipped in soy sauce.

"Yes…, but the lamian noodle was a gift from our neighbor… it's funny because we keep on getting gifts today! Do you agree?" Noir answered coyly and everyone on the table laughed.

"I-I can cook too you know? E-Even more, I can cook better than Noir! That's a fact!" Rebecca commented in those tsun-tsun manners. Noir gave a death stare towards Rebecca as if she was saying: _Bring it on…_

"But Rebecca… you burned the entire salmon this morning for putting into the oven for too long, remember?" Cinque interrupted and Rebecca's face grew red with steam puffing out from her head while squeezing her right fist so tight that the vein itself inflated. At that instant, Rebecca threw a furious punch towards Cinque, hitting him in the left jaw causing blood to gush out from his nose as he went down. Everyone stood up checking out on Cinque who was twitching on the floor hemorrhaging from both his nostrils and mouth.

"Rebecca… don't you think that this was a little too… harsh?" Noir said troublingly.

"Absolutely not! This brat better think twice before opening his mouth next time!" Rebecca crossed her arms and howled at Noir.

"Uncle Cinque, are you alright?" Samarsam asked.

"Sorta…" Cinque answered stuttering as his fingers convulsed.

"Wow, Sister Rebecca that was one burly blow for a person who practices Water Boxing kung-fu." Shankara said admirably clapping his hands.

"Of course… I mean, did you hear what he just said about my cooking? T-that was such a lie! N-not true at all…" Rebecca's tsun-tsun attitude never seemed to wither. Shankara giggled and tidily placed his chopstick on the table.

"Sister, could you do me the honor of sparring with me after Brother Cinque be given medical attentions he needs?" Shankara reached out his open palm pointing the atrium as an invitation for a friendly duel.

"It should be alright Shankara darling I can take care of him." Noir concluded after a brief analysis on Cinque's current physical condition.

"Good to hear, Sister please, this way." Shankara rolled his sleeves over as he approached the atrium. Rebecca swiftly followed him after taking off her coat. Her physical manifestations, same as Noir, were rather childish despite of her age. After a concise stretching session they both got to their fighting posture. Shankara's stance was entirely center lined with both of his arm sticking out in front of his chest relaxed. Rebecca's stance, however, was different in a sense where she bends down her right leg sinking her entire upper body while the other leg was stretched out on front. Rebecca also made a swirling pattern by whirling her arms rather marvelously in the open air. Samarsam was observing the duel vigilantly while munching on the last piece of steamed rice dumpling. Shankara began approaching to Rebecca at first with his right arm still in front, but left hand side elbow kept low to cover the front midsection of his body. Rebecca then suddenly sprung forwards kicking her right leg aiming Shankara's solar plexus, but he swiftly grabbed her foot and twisted. As a result, Rebecca barrel rolled, but she lifted her left foot off the ground attempting to kick Shankara at the side of his head. Shankara then deflected Rebecca's turning kick with his open palm and swiped his legs backwards. After the move, Rebecca made a faultless landing and got back to her previous stance.

"Horizontal Whirlpool Kick, very imposing…" Shankara complimented.

"I'm also desperate to see your "sticking-hands" technique too, Shan-kun!" Rebecca anticipated.

"Well, you will get it now, I promise!" Shankara shuffled his feet forwards engaging into Rebecca's range of defense. Rebecca began throwing rapid open palm hits by churning her arms encompassing around Shankara in effort of striking his vital organs, but all the attacks were successfully negated with Shankara's "sticking-hands" technique which is protecting his/hers centerline while attacking the opponent's centerline. When Rebecca attempted to kick him away, what ended up happening instead was Shankara kicking her leg back in before reaching her waistline. As Shankara started chain punching, she got on to her defense stance. The punches were way too rapid that Rebecca could barely keep up with its motion. Big drops of sweat flushed down from her forehead, Rebecca was seeking for a chance, for a chance to send Shankara away flying to the other side of the atrium with her "Water Spring Foot". As time passed by Rebecca noticed the decrease in speed of his chain punches. _Now!_ Rebecca instructed to herself and energetically kicked her leg high targeting Shankara's neck. Rebecca was confident in knowing that this kick will mark the finale to her glorious victory over Master Shankara Lobpa. On the other hand, Shankara saw the incoming kick and simultaneously moved towards Rebecca hence, at the time her foot reached the height of Shankara's chin he was already only an inch close to Rebecca's chest.

"..Eh?" Rebecca whispered confused and uttered at the same time.

Then Shankara positioned his right foot behind Rebecca's left foot which was on the ground and grabbed her right leg by the hip then pushed her over with his entire body.

"Hyyyyaaaaaaaaa!" Rebecca screeched as she tumbled down on to the floor. Shankara combined both of his hands and smirked.

"Well, that was a pretty good exercise after a delicious dinner, don't you think?" Shankara shallowly bowed when Rebecca resisted from her eyes bursting out into tears.

"B-b-b-but, I-I was supposed to the best *sniff*, t-there's no way that I just *sniff* lost…" Rebecca said covered in dust. Then Cinque, who recovered from the injury rushed to Rebecca.

"Rebecca! Are you alright? You hurt?" Cinque asked anxiously while holding her upper body up crouching down with her.

"I'm fine Cinque… Thank you…*sniff*" Rebecca replied sobbing. Shankara also approached to them.

"Sister Rebecca, I'm sorry if I went too rough on you, please forgive me." Shankara apologized.

"It's alright Shan-kun you truly are the Wing Chun Master of BiscottiRepublic." Rebecca cheered up, smiling softly at Shankara.

"Thank you for your kind words Sister and I appreciate your visit today. I hope you enjoyed it." Shankara smiled back with combining his hands together.

"Of course! Cinque and I totally enjoyed it, right Cinque?" Rebecca asked to Cinque with a chunk of ice attached to his inflated cheek rhetorically. All he could do was reluctantly nod "yes".

"Well, have a good night you two and see you tomorrow. I'll call a rickshaw for both of you; don't worry it's all on me." Shankara signaled one of the house servants, but Cinque and Rebecca strongly refused.

"It's alright Shan-kun, we can walk home, plus it's not that late." Cinque said hugged Rebecca close to her.

"Alright, if you say so… we are still in our 30th anyway, right?" Shankara said rather sarcastically. Then all of them cracked, except for Noir and Rebecca, both of them stared at Cinque and Shankara heatedly

When Cinque and Rebecca left the house Samarsam dashed to his father.

"Father, Father! That was amazing! Was that your Great Solar Stance? I want to practice that also!" Samarsam hopped around poorly imitating Shankara's earlier stances.

"Great Solar Stance? Son, who told you about this stance, speak up boy!" Shankara looked sharply into Samarsam's eyes.

"But… mother told me that you used to fight with a Hero Queen before you got sealed off together with the Demon King and…" Before Samarsam could finish his sentence Shankara interrupted with his eyes closed facing the entrance gate.

"I heard enough, now go take a bath and go to bed…" Samarsam didn't question his father's command and went inside the house.

After Samarsam fell asleep, Shankara and Noir sat at the guest table inaudibly illuminated by the moonlight peering from the window. The only sound out there was zephyrs feebly blowing the branches on the weeping willow and the crickets hiding in the grass thrashing their wings together.

"Did you tell Samarsam about the Great Solar Stance?" Shankara broke the silence.

"Yes, why?" Noir said serenely as she took a sip of tea from the cup.

"I thought we agreed to not to tell him about the Stance? He's still too young, too naïve to obtain this knowledge!" Shankara looked directly at Noir's face leaning his posture forward.

"Someday, Shankara, someday Samarsam will search for your missing past since he is already growing inquisitive asking questions about you; it can't be helped. And when that day comes, where your son discovers about your past, which will also consequently lead to acknowledging the existence of The Great Eclipse Scroll; what will you do? Will you be still alive to warn him about the risk when following The Path of the Great Eclipse like you did once? You know better than anybody else about the hazards which lay ahead of you in that Path!" Noir grasped Shankara's hand that was on the table.

"It's better for as to give him caveat while we can rather than him end up destroying himself or others with that power." Noir stood up and walked over to Shankara's chair were he sat in quandary.

"Noir, you have grown wise my wife, I remember you being more innocent..." Shankara then finally held Noir's miniature hands pulling her slim waist closer to his chair accommodating her to sit on his laps open legged.

"I remember you being more tolerant and open-minded my husband…" After Noir was done with her sentence Shankara delicately pulled her shoulder closer to his chest and at the moment, both of their lips touched.

This wasn't like that immature kiss they done years ago when they were young. Shankara recalled the memory of him encountering Noir for the first time. It was in that bamboo forest, where he was petrified for over 3,000 in a form of youth, lying on dirt hopeless in an abandoned shire. Then she came, tearing the talisman off of Shankara's forehead, liberating him from that what it appears to be an eternal hell. Young, just as Shankara himself were, but gorgeous. On that hot summer day, when the sun was high up in the sky, Shankara fell in love with her.


	2. Fionna G Marnier

**Fionna G. Marnier **

_ -"Heredity is what sets the parents of a teenager wondering about each other._

_ -Laurence J. Peter_

Today was a special day in the South Eastern prefecture of Biscotti Kingdom. It was the 10th anniversary since the establishment of Annual Wushu and Kung-Fu Competition where martial artist from all over the globe assemble in this very town in order to perform their stance and compete with one another. From the Northern Kingdom of Aaa came the Systema martial artist, Krav Maga style from the Middle East, Black Tiger kung-fu from the Kaka Clan, Ground Tumbling Boxing from the Kingdom of Ooo, Jeet Kune Do by the Lee Clan from Nightosphere and last but not least, the Wing Chun kung-fu from the Biscotti Republic where Shankara was the candidate with his other experienced disciples. Although, unfortunately, Samarsam wasn't a part of it. Fire crackers went off as lion dancers executed acrobatics accompanied by the rhythm of drums and bronze cymbals. All the people were on the street holding lanterns, cheering as the dancers went by the street with some of the martial artist blending into the crowd of performers.

"I was longing to see this competition once again; thank God I'm still alive…" Totokaka, the elder of the Kaka Clan mumbled as she sat on the first class seat looking over the arena.

"I'm excited as much as you are my Elder." Torakaka, the village guardian sympathized while standing right next to Totokaka. She refilled the elder's empty tea cup elegantly holding the lid of the tea pot. Totokaka sipped the hot tea that was just poured in and smirked contentedly.

"By the way Tora where's your sister at? I haven't seen her since we entered the town gate." Totokaka said as she placed the tea cup on the table.

"I'm not sure myself… she might be taking a walk ravishing every food in restaurants or perhaps napping some where warm…" Torakaka replied halfheartedly and embarrassed by her younger sister's pettiness.

Mean while, at the Rejang Illesaih School of Martial Arts, Shankara and his disciples trained for this afternoon's upcoming competition. Samarsam was also there practicing his stance using a wooden dummy with three arms and a leg mounted on a slightly springy frame representing a stationary human opponent. On the other hand, Noir was nursing her new born toddler Moya that sat on her laps giggling as Noir kissed her cheeks.

"Ayah! Ayah! (papa! papa!)" Little Moya pointed her short flimsy finger to Shankara.

"Ayah hari ini menang (papa today win)?" Moya asked to Noir while playing with the buttons on her clothes.

"Of course, my little Moya, your father is the best." Noir said with poise and Moya clapped her hand joyfully.

"Hello mother! And hello little Moya!" Samarsam came towards them while wiping his forehead smeared in sweat and also patted Moya on top of the head. Samarsam was 14 at that time and he was raring to go join the competition with his father.

"So, did you receive the permission for entering the competition from your father?" Noir asked while handing Moya her favorite cotton doll. Moya grabbed the doll and shook several times in the air cheerfully.

"He granted me none…" Samarsam looked down frowning.

"Samarsam, you know your father worries about you, especially now that you know about the Path. As father like son, you have the hereditary potential to exercise the power of The Great Eclipse. He can't just exploit you in the public for this stance must remain mystical amongst the common people." Noir explained tranquilly while Sumarsam rebuffed edgily.

"I don't need to use my Great Solar Stance! I have Wing Chun!" Samarsam got down on his stance and began punching the open air vertically while keeping both elbows close to the body center. Noir rolled her eyes understanding that he would never listen.

"Kakak Samarsam… Moya lapar… (Brother Samarsam, Moya hungry)" Moya said displeased rasping her stomach.

"Looks like your little sister is hungry would you mind going to the bakery and fetch some steamed rice buns for her?" Noir pulled out her wallet and gave Samarsam the coins.

"Don't worry my adik (little sister) I'll be right back!" Moya waved her hand as Samarsam walked off.

"Now come on Moya, your father and I got some talking to do… maybe you can help me convince him to allow Samarsam in the competition too." Noir picked Moya off of her laps and stepped into the atrium.

While Samarsam was walking down the street looking for an open bakery which is a seemingly futile journey since all the store clerks are out in the town center in order to witness the competition that is held only once in a year. The streets were labyrinthine enclosed in wooden built apartments on each side of the road all packed together. Far ahead passed the crossroad, Samarsam saw a store with a panel written "open" posted on front. When he arrived to the store, a saccharine aroma of rice cake filled his nostrils; at that point he knew that this was the right store to buy the steamed rice bun.

"Can I help you with anything sir?" An old lady said sitting of the counter when Samarsam entered the store.

"Yes, I wish to buy some steamed rice buns please." Samarsam replied and handed the coins to the old lady. He shallowly bowed her good-bye and walked out the door, but not soon before a dark silhouette came into view from the top raining down towards Samarsam.

"Steamed rice buns meow! Hand it over at this instant!" Spoke the silhouette as it landed in front of Samarsam.

"And just who are you suppose to be?" Samarsam interrogated her as he tucked the bag of steamed rice buns behind him. Then the silhouette came into light, it was a girl with light brown skin and long blonde hair tied up into two braids and a black cat tail with a faded white tip. She also wore a beige-colored hoodie with a cat hood and long cat-themed sleeves that covered her entire arm.

"My name is Taokaka of Kaka Clan meow! And I'm here to take your rice buns away from you in order to fill my empty tummy!" Taokaka's pair of red beady eyes glowed in the shadow of her hood as she toothily grins.

"In your dreams! These rice buns are not yours to consume!" Samarsam snubbed as he axed his right hand from his left shoulder downwards. In reaction to this, Taokaka drew out her blades that were hidden inside her paw-like gloves.

"You are right meow, I can't just _"be given"_ the rice buns, I ought to _"earn" _it by fighting!" Taokaka got down on her stance.

"Are you ready for the Kaka Clan's traditional Black Tiger style kung-fu, boy?" Taokaka provoked Samarsam while squatting low with one arm stretched out front and the other one hovering over her head.

"Bring it on, girl!" Samarsam placed the bag aside also getting down to his Wing Chun stance.

During the clash between Samarsam and Taokaka the competition already began at the town center. The entire competitors got to their group corner with flags representing their team emblem rose high waving as the wind blew. The bronze percussionist increased its speed and volume when the first two competitors got into arena. Sounds from the firecrackers went off from all directions convoyed with cheers and applauses with some holding signs printed: "Lee Clan: superlative amongst all others clans!" or "AaaKingdom: the invincible!" The Kaka Clan got fairly unique in supporting their team by assigning cheerleaders dancing as they shook their yellow and white bon-bon wearing tight shirt on top and mini-skirt on the bottom. As the audience's tension rose, Princes Millhiore F. Biscotti of the BiscottiRepublic, escorted by her guards adjusted the height on the microphone stand to best suite her and tapped it a few times making sure that it was on. Distracted by the sound, the entire population gazed up to see Princess Biscotti on the real time flat screen monitor levitating in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 10th Annual Wushu and Kung-Fu Competition!" As the Princess finished her succinct introduction all the audience from each different kingdom and clans cheered and applauded.

"Since we all believe that this is a tradition worth preserving we shall all pledge to compete fairly and cleanly with one another. Now, began the fight!" Cannon rounds went off as the marking of start then Princess Biscotti returned to her nobility class seat together with Totokaka the Kaka Clan elder, Princess Bubblegum from the Kingdom of Ooo, Prince Gumball from the Kingdom of Aaa, and Rachael Alucard from the Hierarchical Cities.

"Good, it finally began; I thought I was going to drown in boredom." Rachael said callously drinking her tea poured by her loyal butler Valkenhayn.

"Oh, come on Rachael! Don't be so hard; it's going to be fun!" Princes Bubblegum said amicably, but all Rachael did was watch her lips flatter with a blank expression on her face. Seeing this unanticipated reaction of hers, Princess Bubblegum uneasily leaned her back against the royal chair upholstered in silky red leather.

"I heard that there will be a vampire from the Lee Clan competing today after the sundown." Said Nago, the talking cat, one of Rachael's pet.

"Oh really? What's his name?" Rachael couldn't help from being interested since she's a vampire herself.

"His name is Marshall Lee from the Nightosphere in the Kingdom of Aaa, my mistress. He's the son of Nightosphere's Emperor who's also known as the grand master of Jeet Kune Do." Valkenhayn answered politely with his hands overlapped. Rachael observed the parasol where Marshall Lee stayed in order to avoiding sunlight. The entire Lee Clan cheered as their first elected competitor greeted the audience enthusiastically while standing on the round-boarded stage that was set in the middle of the arena. Two pair of pointy fangs perked out from underneath his upper lip as he laughed while brushing back his black stallion hair. The rules were simple; each practitioner could either drive the other off of the stage or fight until the other one becomes incapable of fighting any further. Two colors symbolizing yin and yang divided the stage; on the yang side stood one of Lee Clan's member, but on the yin side stood a young blue eyed girl most likely the same age as Sumarsam. She wore a rabbit-themed hat with exposed locks of blonde hair. Her outfits included a teal blue shirt with elbow-length sleeves, a dark blue shirt, and knee-high socks with two thin, light blue horizontal stripes at the top wearing Mary Jane shoes.

"Introducing the first two competitors: on the yang side, from Nightosphere we have son of Master Josh, Drake Robinson!" Announced the referee which caused a prolonged storm of shout approval from the audience.

"On the yin side, from kingdom of Aaa we have daughter of Adelaide G. Marnier the Hero Queen, Fionna G. Marnier!" To her surprise, the audience, especially the male population, cheered louder compared to the one prior thus, Fionna responded by doing a Demi-Plie' several times as a sign of her appreciation. Shankara was examining her warily after hearing the phrase _"…daughter of Adelaide G. Marnier the Hero Queen…"_ Shankara focused on recalling the memory concerning Adelaide before getting sealed off and just as he suspected, Shankara discovered three similar features between Fionna and Adelaide where both of them had pale white skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. The gong rang; Fionna and Drake circled around the stage staring dead straight into each others eyes.

"Ready to get your butt kicked Drake?" Fionna said humorously.

"I'll make sure to give you a hell of a time." Drake replied while lightly shuffling his legs with his hands open down low.

Fionna loved each and every aspects of this competition despite after her mother forbade Fionna from joining saying that it was way too dangerous, but her passion never withered hence, Fionna sneaked out from her house the night before the competition and with much effort, she arrived to the Biscotti Republic on time. Drake tiptoed towards Fionna while he occasionally made minute, but abrupt move forward in attempt to psyche her out. Fionna didn't buy it; maintaining her composure while sticking her both arms out ready to grad hold of him and hopefully put in a lock. Drake kept on shuffling his legs until he instantly twisted his waist launching a high kick aiming Fionna's head. Fionna dodged it by taking a step back.

"What's the matter _blondie_? You afraid?" Drake smirked, licking his bottom lips with his snake-shaped tongue. His sentence pissed Fionna off in an epic.

"No one… no one calls me by that name, NO ONE!" Fionna rushed towards Drake screaming.

Drake counter-attacked with a right side-kick, but that didn't affect Fionna since she briskly punched the incoming foot right in the talus with her right fist. A synchronized "ooh!" sound rose among the audience. Drake yelled in agony then Fionna grabbed his leg and scooped the other off the stage causing him to fall on his back. Drake went down with a brutal slam, but Fionna wasn't finished with him yet. She choked Drake with pressing her knee down on his throat. Fionna loaded her punch directing towards Drake's solar plexus in other sense, she felt that the victory was just around the corner, but she spoke too soon. Drake kicked Fionna on the side of her face with his pivot causing Fionna's posture to shudder and consequently letting Drake loose from the choke. Fionna couldn't stand up do to an acute concussion inflicted by Drake's kick; seeing this vulnerable situation, Drake executed another kick hitting her in the stomach ferociously. Fionna hurled and rolled towards the end of the stage. Once she stopped undulating, Fionna covered her abdomen excruciatingly and Drake walked over her in ease.

"Is that all you got _blondie_?" Drake said insultingly while stepping on Fionna's head. At that moment, some audience cheered and some booed, but Shankara walked up to the referee.

"Call off the fight already! She is no longer capable to compete and this, according to the rules, it's the end of the fight; she lost. Call off the fight or else he will destroy her!" Shankara negotiated with the referee and after pondering for a short time he decided to end the fight. Just before the referee signaled the helper to sound the gong, Fionna let out a loud cry and sprang vertically backwards in a blink of an eye clutching Drake's head between her hips tightly. Fionna's entire body weight crashed on Drake as he fell on the ground once again. Tears came down from Fionna's cheeks do to pains and humiliations then she quickly jumped reversing her body position. As Fionna was coming down, she aimed her elbow towards Drake's face and then smashed right into it. She could've have just kept squeezing him with her hips until he swooned, but Fionna craved for blood; the blood of atonement. Drake's blood spurred all over Fionna's blue shirt; Shankara witnessed everything and he spoke to himself: _Not only her physical appearances, but she also have her mother's spirit. SHE IS the daughter of Adelaide…_ Fionna leisurely got up after making sure that Drake was unconscious; a beam of sunlight elucidated her from the gigantic columns of clouds that were temporarily casting shades on the arena. The crowd of audience hushed for a while and as soon as Fionna raised both of her arms above the head, a thunder of cheer broke the silence praising her. Fionna smiled proudly at the audience with her upper-cheek all bruised. Shankara entered the arena and got on the stage with her. When Fionna turned to see who was behind her, Shankara experienced a flash back of the time when he spent with his partner.

"You are truly the daughter of Adelaide; a dear old friend of mine…" Shankara was astounded, since he believed that Adelaide was still sealed along with Demon King somewhere in the world. He has spent most of his life searching for her before Sumarsam was born.

"So wait, you are…" Fionna remembered a story in which her mother told her when she was young about a youth who she fought together and was ultimately sealed. She also searched for him, but he was nowhere to find.

It was a touching moment between Shankara and Fionna. Fionna wished that her mother was here to see him all good and well, on the other hand Shankara wished that Adelaide was here with her. But their heart-warming reunion was soon cut short when one of the Lee Clan's member loaded his crossbow targeting Fionna.

"You little blonde bitch!" He pulled the trigger on the crossbow while Fionna was unaware.

"No!" Shankara swiftly shielded Fionna facing front and the arrow flew straight towards him hitting him right in the chest and the blood from his wound gradually dilated as Shankara collapsed on the stage. Fionna screamed, which threw the entire audience into pandemonium where they all pushed and shoved one another out of the way shouting for help as they ran for the exit.

"Shankara!" Noir shrieked seeing her own husband hemorrhaging on the stage unconscious while Moya cried in fear. All Fionna could do was repeatedly call his name hoping for a reply weeping.

"Master!" The other disciples came rushing towards Fionna pushing her aside carrying Shankara's body away from the arena. Fionna knelt down do to the severe amount of shock. The Lee Clan didn't quit there, one by one, they charged at Fionna with each holding a kukri sword. Noir saw that Fionna was facing threat and drew out thin, flat plates of metal with a hole in the center possessing a fairy thin blade sharpened only at the top from her torso-wrap. Noir didn't miss a single target hitting all of them in the neck killing in instant.

"Quick! Run! While I distract them!" Noir instructed Fionna and she fled.

"Madame! This way, hurry!" Shankara's disciples escorted Noir carrying Moya out the exit. Same procedure was done in the nobility class seat where the nobles where all evacuated by their bodyguards, except for Rachael and Valkenhayn who automatically teleported back to their castle.

"Hurry your highness, we need to go!" Princess Biscotti's bodyguard Yukikaze encouraged, but Princess Biscotti froze on the spot shedding tears as she watched one of her beloved friend since childhood pass away in front her. Perhaps, a phrase that could conclude that day would be: "Hell on Earth".

Mean while, Samarsam and Taokaka, completely unaware of the current situation were about to reach climax in their duel at the store. Both of them were panting heavily covered in dust and dirt.

"Still… *pant*… hungry?" Samarsam asked drenched in sweet with his clothes all scratched up from Taokaka's claws.

"*pant*… yes… *pant*… always." Taokaka replied with her arms dangling down impotently, but she knew one thing for certain: _Those rice buns are MINE!_ Then she let out a girly growl and shot in the air spinning.

"This is gonna mark your life time worth of beating BOYYYYY!" Taokaka came hailing down whirling her claws like an airborne circular saw blade and at that momentum Samarsam told himself that death was inevitable. Just when Samarsam was about to give up his life, yet another silhouette intercepted Taokaka's attack by striking her head with a jump-kick. Taokaka got bashed on to the ground and when Samarsam looked up, he found Torakaka intermediating between him and Taokaka

"There you are Tao; I was looking for you all over the place!" Torakaka said to Taokaka in relief.

"And who's this boy? Why were you attacking him?" Torakaka begged for an explanation. Taokaka rose from the ground dumbfounded pointing at Samarsam.

"Because this mean boy didn't share his rice buns with me even though I asked him nicely…" Taokaka accused Samarsam puffing her cheeks.

"Lies! You were about to take it by force! I would've given it to you if you only asked!" Samarsam argued, but that proved unnecessary since Torakaka slapped Taokaka behind her head.

"So are you telling me that you were about to beat the day light out of this boy over food? I don't believe it! Stupid Tao!" After giving her another slap, Torakaka turned to Samarsam and helped him get up.

"But I was hungry…" Taokaka pathetically protested.

"Are you alright there fella? Sorry if my sister caused you troubles and we will also pay for your ruined clothes too." Torakaka apologized.

"I'm OK thank you and don't worry about my clothes I'm sure that my mother will understand… wait… mother… Oh no Moya!" Samarsam suddenly remembers his primary purpose on buying the rice buns.

"These rice buns! They're for my hungry little sister! I need to go back home immediately!" Samarsam panic and began jogging, but soon halted by Torakaka saying that she was coming with him.

"Alright Tao, we are… Tao…? Tao! Stop right there!" Torakaka caught Taokaka red handed escaping the scene. Torakaka grabbed Taokaka by the back pulling her hoodie.

"We are going to this boy's house and apologize to his parents for damaging his clothes, got it!?" Torakaka dragged Taokaka who furiously resisted behind her as three of them headed to Rejan Illesaih School of Martial Art.

When three of them arrived at the school, they saw a long line of people extending from the entrance gate chattering and whispering amongst them. Samarsam, penetrated right through the crowd together with Torakaka and Taokaka, but the gate was shut. When Samarsam opened the gate entering the atrium he saw Noir and Moya sitting quietly on the front porch.

"Mother, who are those people outside? Where's father at?" Noir didn't reply.

"Kakak, Ayah tidak bangun (big brother, dad doesn't wake up)…"Moya muttered looking perplexed while fidgeting with her doll. Samarsam's blood turned cold; he watched Noir for the second time, but there was no reaction. Leaving Tora and Tao behind, Samarsam slid the house door open only to see his own father's corpse laying on a piece of cloth on the floor with Cinque and Rebecca weeping next to him.

"Father…? Father! No, Father!" Samarsam dropped the bag of rice buns and knelt down crawling towards Shankara, moaning.

"Father…! Father!" He howled while holding Shankara's cold hands and at the same time Noir began crying holding Moya tightly in her breast.

Utterly confused, Torakaka asked the people that gathered outside the entrance what happened and Taokaka was with all ears too. When one of them finished explaining to Torakaka, Taokaka also heard it and began sprinting away from the crowd.

"Tao! Where are you going? Tao!" Ignoring her sister's call Taokaka blamed herself for Shankara's death as she was running.

_It's all my fault…! _tears ran down from her cheek. _I shouldn't have fought with Samarsam! He could've have been at the competition aiding his father when the fight broke off if he wasn't busy fighting me instead for over a stupid rice bun! _Taokaka ran towards the velvet sunset crying and drowning in guilt. 


	3. Shankara's Funeral

**Shankara's Funeral **

"You useless scum!" The Emperor of Nightosphere kicked the disciple's face that accidentally shot Shankara instead of Fionna. The disciple bowed down repetitively asking for mercy, but the Emperor cared less. This all took place back at Emperor's pavilion in Nightosphere engulfed in fire with multitudes of demonic and other "deathless" entities luring outside.

"You were supposed to kidnap that girl ALIVE! Your error has dishonored the entire clan's reputation outside this dimension; now you must die!" The Emperor pulled the hair on the disciple's head and forcefully plunged his fingers into his neck. The disciple's eyes rolled back spitting out blood agonizingly. He gradually stopped shivering and fell dead on the marble pavement. Marshall Lee watched him while sitting on a cascade textured cabriole sofa holding an apple ready to eat before The Emperor hollered at him.

"Do you know the where about of Adelaide's daughter!?" Marshall stopped and grin looking at the apple despicably.

"You mean Fionna? I don't know; the last time I saw her she escaped from the arena backed-up by this knife-throwing lady. That's all I got really…" Marshall crossed his legs and scrumptiously sucked the red color out of the apple using his vampire canine-teeth turning it gray over time.

"Damn it! Now that we lost her I will never be able to locate the sutra where the Great Eclipse Scroll is preserved!" The Emperor violently struck the contents on the Loo table near by with his cane shattering them.

"If you are so eager to obtain the Scroll why don't you confront Adelaide in person?" Marshall said mordantly while taking another apple from the fruit bowl. The Emperor then threw his cane at Marshall, but he deflected using his foot.

"You cunning bastard! Just like your mother; never knowing when to shut your mouth." The Emperor spilled his wrath, but on the other half he was intimidated because he knew that his kung-fu doesn't come any where close to Adelaide's Systema. In ancient times, The Emperor led his hellish battalions in attempt to conquer the world, but defeated by the hands of Shankara and Adelaide. Shankara used immense energy by manipulating the flow of chi that shook both heaven and earth spontaneously collapsing his entire battalions while Adelaide wrestled with him at the point where he nearly died. This terrified the entire entities living in Nightosphere causing them to never come out from their dimension for over 3,000 years.

"Well… at least we got one obstacle out of the way. This task would've been far more difficult if Shankara was still alive." The Emperor regained his composure and went back to his chamber.

At the same moment, back at BiscottiRepublic, Shankara's funeral took place in Princess Biscotti's courtyard incorporating a vast garden and water features, full of goldfish, and with myrtles growing along its sides surrounded by low gallery supported on white marble columns. The square was paved with colored tiles and the colonnade with white marble, while the walls are covered up from the ground with blue and yellow tiles, with a border above and below of enameled blue and gold. The casket containing Shankara's corpse was oriented so that his head pointed south while the feet pointed north where people assembled to pay him respect or to burn scent and then piercing on the ash pan. One moment to another, people wearing black suites bowed to the casket with Princess Biscotti being one of them holding a bouquet of cosmos and lilies. Cinque and Rebecca also stood next to her together retrospectively thinking of the times in which they spent with Shankara. Tear drops from Princess Biscotti's cheeks landed on one of the flower petal which then leaked down to the ground. Along with Cinque and Rebecca, Princess Biscotti exited the scene speechless while a legion of Biscotti Knight Army loaded their rifle and lining up horizontally in single file.

"Legion aim… fire!" The army pointed their rifle at the sky and at once fired their round. Samarsam looked at the army as they were reloading their rifle.

"Aim… fire!" When the second round went off, a battalion of white horses led by Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum entered the courtyard. As the foot soldiers made way for the monarchs, another two anonymous individuals both of them covering their faces with a white veil approached to Shankara's casket. When the tallest one wearing a Cinderella dress with a blue oval emerald amulet fixed in the center of her chest confirmed that it was Shankara, they both took their veil off; it was Fionna and her mother Adelaide. When the funeral's attendees saw her face, they all bowed down worshipping her.

"Please, stop humiliating me like that in front of him! Can't you all tell that Shankara is the one who deserves more respect here?" Adelaide rejected their worship and once again looked down to see Shankara's pale face.

"Shankara… my dear old friend… I've been searching for you all over the world and now I finally found you. Thank you for protecting my daughter since she's the only one left amongst all. May your soul rest in peace…" Adelaide knelt down and kissed Shankara on the forehead breaking down into tears. Fionna, who was wearing a solid colored gown with embroidery at the opening of the overskirt and bodice with quilted underskirt underneath also with sleeves flared at the elbow wearing a coronet, loomed towards Samarsam.

"Are you Samarsam?" Fionna asked to Samarsam who wore a black cheongsam suite.

"I'm him and you must be Fionna, correct?" Samarsam asked back and Fionna kindly nodded "yes". Both of them sat on a porch under the weeping willow distancing themselves from their parents.

"Your father died protecting me. I… don't know what to do, I… I know that sorry wont just cut it… I…" Fionna gripped her skirt strongly.

"The sun is replaced by the moon, and then the moon is replaced by the sun. Summer is replaced by winter, and then the winter is replaced by summer. Light is replaced by dark, and then dark is replaced by light. Everywhere in nature, you will see these basic cycles. It's a natural thing for a person to die just like my father; I'm sure that my father doesn't have any hard feelings for you hence, neither should I." Samarsam stood up boldly and plucked a branch off of the weeping willow.

"Although, whoever was in charge of assassinating my father shall pay; I will avenge his death." Samarsam snapped the branch in half and dropped on the ground.

"Allow me to help you avenge your father death Samarsam! I'll join Rejan Illesaih School of Martial Art together with you!" Fionna followed up; being assertive to her decision.

Samarsam and Fionna ran to Adelaide begging for her permission to allow Fionna enter the school.

"I'm not sure, what do you think Noir?" Adelaide asked for Noir's opinion.

"…I'll accept your enrollment." Noir said after thinking for a while. Fionna's eyes became watery with bliss.

"Oh, thank you mother! Thank you!" Fionna jumped up and hugged Adelaide.

"Thank you for letting Fionna join our school mother." Samarsam bowed shallowly. Noir brought his head back high by lifting his chin looking straight into the eye.

"But only if you promise me to take good care of her." Samarsam swore and bowed again. When Samarsam and Fionna were talking about what just happened elatedly, Noir gazed at Shankara's casket.

_Look, my husband, your death was never in vein since it connected them both; Let us hope that Samarsam and Fionna will grow more fondly about one another until the day comes for them to continue where you and Adelaide left off in the legendary path of mighty heroes… _


	4. Military Academy Battle Royale

**Military Academy Battle Royale**

4 years passed since Fionna and Samarsam met at Princess Biscotti's courtyard. Now they are both like siblings; everywhere they went they were always together. On weekends, they often visited the 9th Hierarchical City of Akitsu-Ko where it persistently snowed through out all four seasons and played with penguin Beastkins by either snowball-fighting or building a plain snowman. When they started feeling chilly and bushed, they left and went to Blockaded District in the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido for a picnic and occasionally excavate something cool out of the condemned laboratories to bring back home as a souvenir. Once the sun began setting down into the horizon, they rushed to Lakeside Port in the 7th Hierarchical City of Kazamotsu to witness the magnificent panoramic view of the sunset from the port. As the sky darkened, they returned to Flonyard so that they can visit Commander Dalkian and her two oldest sons and daughters inviting them to hang-out since the both of them were in Samarsam and Fionna's peer. Their favorite place to hang-around was usually at a bar in Galette Lion Dominion near the harbor point where Fionna tend to show adventurous clips taken back at the Hierarchical Cities to everyone with them either unintentionally blowing up lab equipments, bungy-jumping off a cliff, or simply eating ice cream together. It was after one of those weekends while Fionna and Samarsam were returning home from work on Monday eating meat buns.

"Dude, you were so totally checking out on Leona last night!" Fionna harassed Samarsam by mentioning about a girl who he was talking to last night at the bar.

"No I wasn't!" Samarsam protested smiling despite him actually checking out on her.

"What about you Fionna? I saw you getting rather "familiar" with Kazuki last night if you know what I mean; what's up with that, huh?" Samarsam shot back at Fionna provocatively.

"Shut up dude! I wasn't getting "familiar" with Kazuki or anything!" Fionna giggled blushing as she shoved Samarsam off the street center and Samarsam shoved her back. This went on for a while, but instantly stopped when they both heard a scream coming from few blocks away.

"Come on, it's not that complicating! If you don't pay your rent, you can't keep the house, see? It's that simple. Man, didn't think that low-class citizens were this stupid!" A man with a blue balmoral cap wearing a blue cloak with hood threatened a crying old lady who begged him to stop while the other crews vandalized the store by shattering windows and destroying the store sign, but all he did was sadistically laugh at the old lady. When the crews were done, the man lit fire on a Molotov cocktail and threw it towards the store. Just before the Molotov cocktail reached the store, Samarsam jumped off from the roof top catching it in mid air and landed with Fionna right in front of the man.

"Who the hell think you are threatening a defenseless old lady and destroying private property?" Samarsam questioned the man smothering out the fire on the Molotov cocktail.

"Sam, I think they're from the MilitaryAcademy in the 15th Hierarchical City of Torifune, but what are they doing here in the first place?" Fionna said after looking at the man's badge fixed on his left chest.

"It's called foreign investment portfolio you dumb blonde bitch! Every Hierarchical Cities owns mortgage companies in foreign kingdoms and this lady here didn't pay her rent in time hence, we are punishing her according to the law." Fionna grinded her teeth while the man smirked pitifully at her.

"I also know about that law and I can guarantee you that it doesn't say anything about obliterating renter's property; I'm very sure." Samarsam rebuked, and then the man gawked at him with narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, now you are talking smart on me? I see…" The man drew out a handgun from his belt pointing at Samarsam's face.

"Tell you what, why don't you and that blonde bitch of yours get going and we'll pretend that nothing happened between us today. Sound fair enough to you?" The man sneered viciously placing his finger on the trigger. Samarsam silenced for a while.

"Sure, absolutely…" After he finished saying his phrases, Samarsam quickly ducked letting Fionna jump over him. With an abrupt shout, Fionna disarmed the man by kicking the gun off his hand then swung the baseball bat she was holding in full strength.

"Homerun asshole…" The tip of the bat hit the man's face with a brutal velocity knocking several teethes out of his mouth. Filled with agony, the man squired on the ground moaning.

"Where did you find that bat?" Samarsam asked confused.

"I always carry it around where ever I go since my bag has unlimited amount of space remember?" Fionna said reminding Samarsam about the special features of her green bag.

"Now that's mathematic!" Samarsam fist bumped Fionna.

"Enough! You both are going to pay for this, especially that blonde bitch!" The man shouted after recovering from the pain and exited the scene escorted by his worried crews.

"Rot in Nightosphere, buddy." Fionna smirked feeling accomplished. Samarsam walked over to collect the man's teethes that was scattered on the ground.

"How much do you think these worth?" Samarsam asked for Fionna's opinion. Fionna analyzed the man's teeth that were in Samarsam's palm charily.

"Nah, I don't think it would worth that much since some of them are chipped or cracked." Fionna said disappointedly and Samarsam chucked the man's teeth away. Then the old lady approached to them bowing giving thanks with offering two jars of rice liquor. Samarsam took the jars and said good-bye to the old lady and headed back home with Fionna.

"…Are you up for California Kings tonight with our bros and sis?" Samarsam proposed while carrying the rice liquor jars.

"Hell yeah…" Fionna approved.

The next morning, Samarsam awakened by the morning bird's chipper and the warm sunlight, found himself laying next to Leona with trump cards sprinkled all over them. While Leona, who was wearing a blue Happi coat, still slept peacefully Samarsam grabbed his keffiyeh scarf that was on the folding table with empty rice liquor jars flipped upside-down and wrapped it around his head in Charraweyya style. After scrutinizing the guest room for Fionna's presence, which he didn't find, Samarsam lollygagged into the living room and found Fionna sitting on a bergère chair drinking coffee.

"Man… what just happened last night?" Samarsam asked sitting right next to her with both of them smelling like liquor.

"I'm not sure myself dude…" Fionna replied scratching her discombobulated blonde hair that extended until it reached between her legs.

"What's that?" Samarsam pointed at a stack of Polaroid films that was on the Loo table.

"Pictures from last night I guess…" Fionna leisurely picked up the stack of photos and began looking through it together with Samarsam. The first couple of pictures were normal with everyone holding their shot glasses jovially, but as they went further, things started getting awkward.

"Wow, Sam… did you make out with Leona and tit cupped her at the same time? Hilarious…!" Samarsam gradually began to remember this incident and blushed while Fionna laughed. When she moved on to the next photo, as soon as she saw the picture, this time Samarsam cracked-up while Fionna blushed instead.

"Did Kazuki just put his hand under your skirt? Are you freakin' kidding me!?" Samarsam snatched the entire stack of photos from Fionna's hands.

"Hey, give it back Sam!" Fionna said with her face all red reaching her arms out. Samarsam stood up distancing from Fionna as he turned to the next photo.

"You are even licking his neck! This is some good stuff Fionna, really." Samarsam cracked-up even harder.

"Sam, I said give it back!" Fionna remonstrated as she tackled Samarsam down on the pavement.

"My goodness, calm down will ya? Not that I'm gonna show it to anyone." Samarsam gave up the stack of photos to Fionna who thrust it into her chest pocket instantaneously.

"Promise me that you gonna keep this as a secret between us…" Fionna said sincerely.

"Come on Fionna, we are like family, I won't do such things to you." Samarsam lightly punched Fionna on her shoulder. Fionna's nervousness eased and beamed back to Samarsam with satisfaction. Just when the two restored their friendship, Kazuki and Leona woke up do to the previous commotion both of them looking worried.

"サム君、昨夜はゴメンネ。私、つい酔っちゃった勢いで・・・" Leona said in penitence.

"Say what again? I don't understand a word you're saying." Samarsam didn't comprehend her language and asked her to repeat the sentence.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this happens sometime. Like I was saying in my mother tongue, I'm very sorry about last night and forgive me if I did anything lascivious to you when I was drunk…" Leona apologized as she bowed.

"More like what _he _done to you…" Fionna chuckled only to get elbowed by Samarsam in the rib.

"Master Lobpa! Miss Marnier!" One of the house servants called out rushing from the entrance gate.

"Here, I found this note stabbed on the gate with this knife!" The house servant handed the note and the knife to Samarsam. Samarsam scanned through the letters on the note written in red.

"What does is say? Who is it from?" Fionna asked keenly. Samarsam took a look at the knife handle and found the exact same emblem on that man's badge from yesterday carved in.

"It's a death threat from the MilitaryAcademy; it looks like they're trying to provoke us in fighting by scheduling a yet another raid to a different house owner that owns them debts." Samarsam gave the note to Fionna with Leona covering her mouth stunned while Kazuki held her tight.

"They know that we're going to show up no matter what. This is a trap!" Fionna said alerted and handed the note back to Samarsam.

"Well… there's only one way to find out." Samarsam threw the knife at the near by tree. Dribbles of tree sap traveled down the blade covering the knife handle with dark-brown ooze.

"Damn it! Where are those two bastards at!?" The man said with irritation in his voice. It was already afternoon when the students from the Military Academy situated their "raid" in the neighborhood near the National Research School of Biscotti's dormitories. The student's platoon, except for the man, was all equipped with battle rifles; holding their position on the rooftop.

"Dawkins Senpai, we just received a report saying that our targets are now 10 ft. away enclosing." One of the subordinates said to the man. Dawkins snickered sadistically with his glaring green demonic eyes burning in revenge clinching on his Ars Magus: Flamma De Hydria. _Too bad that I didn't bring my Ars Magus yesterday_ Dawkins said to himself _I would've blown that cunning blonde bitch's head into a pink mist! _He giggled psychopathically to himself, but soon interrupted by his subordinates.

"Senpai, they… they disappeared! They're not showing on the radar anymore!" The subordinate said in panic.

"What do you mean "disappeared"? Try it again! And you three sweep the perimeter! They can't be far…" Dawkins commanded and the three got down from the rooftop. Mean while, Samarsam and Fionna jacked the radar antenna and snapped in half. When they heard the subordinate's footsteps heading to their way they both quickly took cover. Samarsam hid into the shadow on a street corner stealth mode and as soon as the first subordinate passed the street block he quietly jumped out bragging him back into the darkness while plastering his mouth and finally broke his neck. On the other hand, Fionna pulled out a baseball bat from her bag while hiding in a dumpster. When the second subordinate approached, she popped out of the dumpster and clubbed him on the back of his head. When Samarsam and Fionna arrived at the rendezvous point just 2 ft. away from the building complex operated by Dawkins and his other subordinate, they both scattered to find the remaining gunman. The first one to find was Fionna and killed him with bashing a concrete block over his head from behind. Samarsam saw her eliminating the last subordinate and rushed towards her. Once they regrouped, they sneaked up at the rear of a water fountain where Dawkins's building was in sight.

"Oh, Fionna! What's up with the smell? Were you hiding in a dumpster or somewhere?" Samarsam pinched his nose do to Fionna's foul body odor.

"Yeah, you are correct…" Fionna said removing a banana peel off of her bunny headgear.

"Anyway, do you know how to throw a grenade?" Samarsam pulled out a pair of grenade which he previously nabbed from one of the subordinates.

"I think so…" Fionna took one of the grenades and hypothesized about its pitching method being the same as skipping a smooth surfaced stone on water.

"Ok at the count of three, we're gonna chuck these grenades on the roof. Ready? One, two, three!" Samarsam and Fionna simultaneously removed the pin on their grenade and threw aiming the rooftop.

"Grenades!" One of the subordinates bellowed as the grenades hit rooftop landing on their footsteps. Seconds later, the explosive went off with Dawkins's subordinates, which were like fire-balls at that time, jumped off the ledge screaming. As for Dawkins, he escaped the blast by smashing a hole through the roof and descended down before the grenades even detonated. He then busted out the window with his Ars Magus active and ready for battle.

"Come out come out where ever you are!" Dawkins walked around the perimeter, but all of a sudden, he aimed the Flamma De Hydria at the fountain as if he sensed Samarsam and Fionna's presence.

"There you are: Molaris Eruptiones!" After chanting those words, the revolver on his Ars Magnus radiated fiercely and discharged a blazing round of cannon ball. The fountain burst out into bits of burning ceramics. Fortunately, Samarsam and Fionna dashed out in time only to expose themselves in front of Dawkins.

"You can't hide from me any longer since my Flamma De Hydria senses your life force!" Dawkins said while his Ars Magnus was still combusting infernal flames engulfing his entire arm. Fionna then swiftly rolled on to the ground and picked-up a submachine gun from one of the fallen subordinates.

"Persecutus Igni…" This time, Flamma De Hydria fired tennis-ball sized flares that all went up in the air at first, but came hailing down at Fionna. As she was firing at Dawkins, Fionna flawlessly bypassed all the rounds by enacting multiple scissor kicks and somersaults which were the skills she obtained after training with Cinque back at school. Samarsam also saw his opportunity to intervene and sprinted towards Dawkins. Dawkins focused his Ars Magnus at incoming Samarsam, but when he was about to pull the trigger, Samarsam vanished from his sight and expeditiously reappeared behind Dawkins's back throwing a heavy blow right to his spine. As matter of fact, that was the skill he achieved by mastering the 3rd level in the Great Solar Stance. Dawkins flew right into the building wall creating a deep, wide dent. Through the thick cloud of dusts, Samarsam saw the Flamma De Hydria still ignited with Dawkins sitting on the ground debilitated.

"Stay focused Fionna, his Ars Magnus's still functioning." Samarsam warned Fionna who took shelter behind a pharmacy reloading her magazines.

"…I'll kill you…" Dawkins mumbled as he sluggishly stood up.

"I'll KILL YOU ALLLL!" A thermo-ballistic wave from Dawkins's body knocked off both Fionna and Samarsam. At this rate, Dawkins was flame itself since Flamma De Hydria showed its real form having numerous "whipes" spanning from its back. _This is no good…_ Samarsam thought and gestured Fionna to run, but it was far too late for two of them to escape. Dawkins went haywire demoralizing every each building with his "wipes" melting all sorts of metal around him hence; Samarsam had to come up with a plan fast, then something clicks.

"Fionna, cover me!" Samarsam called out to her and raced towards Dawkins dodging almost all his attacks thanks to Fionna's persistence in her firing skills.

"I might have been fooled once, but I won't be fooled twice!" Dawkins howled devilishly. Just like the other time, Dawkins awaited that Samarsam was going to reappear again. Then Samarsam suddenly idled in front Dawkins with his palm opened facing front. Dawkins looked at him perturbed.

"Bingo…!" Samarsam shouted and blasted a hole through Dawkins chest using his telekinetic energy that he was storing up all this time since the beginning of this scrimmage just in case of emergency. The flames on Dawkins's body gradually extinguished; regaining his white human flesh with the hole in his chest turning pinkish red gushing out blood full of oxygen. Fionna walked out of the pharmacy nonchalantly looking around at the aftermath of the battle that looked somewhat familiar with the ruined city of Ibukido.

"Well, this sums everything up…" Samarsam said adjusting his keffiyeh scarf on his head.

"So… what are we going to do with these corpses?" Fionna said pointing at Dawkins dead body.

"That's actually a good question… Let's just go with that classical: "found it this way" routine whenever somebody asks us what happened tonight." Fionna agreed by praising.


	5. Wrath of the Shaolin Fist

**Wrath of the Shaolin Fist**

In retrospect, Samarsam's so-called "found it this way" routine worked surprisingly efficient. BiscottiRepublic's knight guards soon arrived at the scene yesterday night fully armed astonished to what has taken place. Knight guards thoroughly inspected the impact zone of scourged Romanesque Revival styled building complexes that appeared to collapse anytime as well as myriads of meteor-strike like dents each containing a massive bonfire in the middle scattered around the periphery for valid information regarding who the perpetrator could be.

"Do you have any idea who did all this?" Samarsam asked to Loran Martinozzi, the head of Biscotti Knight Army who was analyzing Dawkins's corpse.

"I think it was the "Shaolin Fist"." Loran said as he stood up instructing the other guards to carry Dawkins's body away. Samarsam and Fionna's mind went blank when he mentioned the name "Shaolin Fist".

"Then… who's "Shaolin Fist" suppose to be?" Fionna asked unfamiliarly.

"Rumors have it that he/she is some sort of an android who was first seen snooping around this very neighborhood few months ago and just like a chain reaction, an explosion followed at one of the National Research School of Biscotti's laboratories. What I'm not sure is the origin of his name; I contacted the nearest ShaolinTemples, but neither of them had a clue." Loran drew back his chin.

"Does anybody know how he looks like?" Fionna asked still curious about this anonymous individual before Samarsam could even interrupt by telling Loran that they had to leave.

"Well like I said, it's an android; I can't go any further into details than that, except for muttering words like: "you are in danger!" That's all." Loran said as he walked away from Fionna and Samarsam to join his other knight guards for further inspection. That's what happened last night, but now, Fionna and Samarsam were sitting at the usual Loo table eating multitudes of pancakes drenched in syrup and butter in the living room reflecting about last night's battle royale with the Military Academy. It was a foggy afternoon in November at the Rejan Illesaih School of Martial Arts where temperature usually drops drastically after sunset.

"Can you tell me why are we eating pancakes after pancakes like two weed-addicts?" Fionna asked while munching on a piece of pancake.

"Maybe we are subconsciously anxious about getting caught by either the Biscotti Knight Army or the MilitaryAcademy." Samarsam theorized after swallowing a lump sum down his throat.

"Who could "Shaolin Fist" be…?" Fionna refilled her plate with some more pancakes and dumped the syrup on top like waterfall.

"Why are you so concerned about it in the first place?" Samarsam said while cutting his pancake.

"Maybe he's after someone…" Fionna wiped the syrup off her mouth and pointed the fork at Samarsam.

"Alright Fionna, you're starting to bum me out besides, it's just a rumor and rumors are not meant to be true most of the time." Samarsam carried his dish back to the kitchen.

Then he heard a tiny fairy like footsteps coming in from the atrium; it was Moya who was skipping towards them waving her long-time favorite teddy-bear which Samarsam bought for her 3 years-old birthday gift last year. Moya bopped into Fionna joyfully which resulted in Fionna tickling her in the stomach.

"Brother Samarsam, there're people wearing blue cloak waiting outside the gate and this kind person gave me this wrist-band, see!" Moya showed the blue wrist-band to Samarsam.

"Speaking of the devil…" Samarsam told Moya to go back to her room while Fionna pulled a katana sword from her green bag. Samarsam walked over to the gate and found a girl with the same age as him with long red hair and blue eyes wearing a blue headband with the blue standard MilitaryAcademy uniform on top of her long blue skirt over black pantyhose wearing brown leather boots standing.

"Samarsam Lobpa, correct?" Asked the girl solemnly.

"Yes and you are here to kick my be-hind, right?" Samarsam asked her back.

"Negative, my name is Tsubaki Yayoi from the MilitaryAcademy; I'm here today for delivering this envelope to you from the MilitaryAcademy." Tsubaki handed the envelope to Samarsam. Samarsam broke the seal on the opening and pulled out the documents which were inside and began reading it.

""Currently Enrolling"? What is this some kind of joke? We didn't even apply to your academy." Samarsam asked to Tsubaki doubtfully after he read the section concerning his personal status on the documents, including Fionna's. Fionna also entered the scene snatching her part of the document from Samarsam's hands.

"MilitaryAcademy's board of faculties unanimously agreed on accepting you two as students after watching the recorded combat with Dawkins last night. If you do accept this offer, please visit the management department on the fourth level at our academy for verification at 10 A.M. tomorrow." Tsubaki answered meticulously as if it was all programmed in her head since the beginning of this conversation.

"So in other words, you watched them getting killed by us…" Fionna asked Tsubaki disturbingly.

"That is none of my concern; I'm just a messenger." Tsubaki replied apathetically while pulling out a letter from her cloak pocket.

"Also, this is an invitation letter from Student Councilor Jin Kisaragi in person for tonight's student balls; I strongly recommend you two to attend. Farewell." Tsubaki saluted and then retreated with her other accompanying students vanishing into the fog. Samarsam and Fionna still stood at the gate entrance abashed; trying all efforts to fathom what just took place.

"… Do you think this is another of those trap." Fionna said packing her katana sword back in her green bag.

"Nah, I don't think they are that stupid on wasting their man like that. Besides, it's a balls; what can possibly go wrong?" Samarsam said cheerfully, later Fionna agreed while still being skeptical.

Several hours later, Samarsam and Fionna arrived at the 15th Hierarchical City of Torifune where the student balls held place just as the letter instructed. The ballroom was located inside a Russian baroque styled mansion. The hall was decorated with the utmost extravagance of gilded wall-carvings, complex gilded pieces on the doors, and ornamental patterns of stylized flowers with an inlaid floor of rosewood, amaranth and mahogany and stylish Chippendale card tables placed against the wall. Occupying the entire width of the mansion, the windows on the eastern side looked out onto the park while the windows on the western side looked out to the academy dormitory. The clock struck nine and the balls has officially started; Samarsam and Fionna walked through the crowd wearing cotehardies and bliauds wondering if they perhaps mistaken the ballroom.

"This is no banquet; this is some sorts of a costume party to me." Samarsam wearing his casual navy-blue cheongsam clothes with keffiyeh scarf wrapped around his head commented looking around.

"It's actually kind of cool…" Fionna differed while observantly looked at other people's dresses.

"I wonder where the Courtiers-in-Attendance Dinning Room is so we can talk to this Jin-dude." Samarsam said investigating the ballroom thoroughly.

"We can just ask someone too you know; maybe that girl over there?" Fionna said in a cocky manner indicating a girl with an aqua blue hair tied into a waist-length pony tail by a yellow ribbon near the dining table on their right. Samarsam and Fionna approached to the girl who was drinking fruit punch out of a Champaign glass.

"Hey, excuse me?" The girl turned her pick eyes to Samarsam when he called. Then when Samarsam got close to her, a rigid metallic arm pushed him away.

"Please stand back." The man said with his digital voice, as matter of fact, he wasn't even human. It was an android, wearing a sepia colored trim fit double breasted coat with tall, thick dark olive green plastic collar which enveloped his whole neck with flat cables running from underneath his chin with two intake fans attached on each side of his upper chest near the clavicle over the black polypropylene chest pads wearing a dim grey chino pants. His face was like of a mannequin, but without any human anatomical features wearing a wide black helmet with a flat surfaced top fitting perfectly with his skull. The android guarded the girl by standing between her and Samarsam looking. Fionna gasped the second she saw the android thinking that the rumor of "Shaolin Fist" did turn out to be true after all.

"It's OK; they are guests, just like us." The girl persuaded by pulling the android's arm. Then the android began browsing both Samarsam and Fionna's body with his visor.

"Check; no sign of weapons detected from both bodies, access granted." Said the android and shifted to the right.

"Sorry about that, he's Surgeon by the way, my de facto bodyguard if you want to put it that way and I'm on the other hand, Mai Natsume; sophomore." Mai stuck her right hand out amicably.

"Nice to meet ya Mai; I'm Samarsam Lobpa and this is Fionna G. Marnier, we are both freshmen. Oh, by the way, do you know were this Courtiers-in-Attendance Dinning Room at? We're supposed to be meeting someone there." Samarsam explained after done shaking Mai's hand with Fionna.

"Oh, how convenient of you two, Surgeon and I were just about to go there also! Please follow us…" Mai said contentedly and four of them began walking up the mansion staircase that connected the first floor to the second.

"Can you wait here until I come out of the room?" Mai asked to Surgeon when they all arrived at the dining room entrance.

"Roger." Surgeon replied and Samarsam opened the door.

The dining room was decorated with white-and-blue silk wallpaper and Carrara marble chimneys with furnishings consist of gilded carvings on the consoles. On one of the white chesterfield sofa sat a slender young man with short, stylish blond hair and green eyes wearing major uniform with a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style garment, white gloves, military boots; and a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves. To his next, to Samarsam and Fionna's surprise, sat Marshall Lee wearing slate-gray colored quilted jacket and dark-blue jeans greeting them with "the sign of the horn" hand gesture.

"Mr. Lobpa, Miss. Marnier; I'm very glad for you two showing up today to my student balls, please, sit where ever you deserve. And Mai, thank you for assisting these two guests here." The man accommodated the two while thanking Mai.

"Not a problem Kisaragi Senpai!" Mai replied and sat on the nearby sofa chuckling.

"Then you're Jin Kisaragi?" Samarsam asked.

"Yes indeed, did you both receive the documents from Tsubaki?" Jin said while cleaning his glasses using a handkerchief.

"Yeah, but why us? We're not from the Hierarchical Cities? We don't even have an Ars Magus?" Fionna demanded for an answer.

"Globalization, Miss. Marnier, this academy is striving for new frontiers by recruiting other talented youths, just like you two, through out the world in order to grow and expand the enterprise of this academy promising a more peaceful world and better security as a result." Jin said charismatically while sipping on a Champaign glass and Mai's eyes sparkled do to the magnificence of his speech.

"In other words, you want to use us as tool to enlarge your "empire"?" Samarsam questioned while making an apostrophe sign when he put an emphasis on the word _empire. _

"Please don't be so cynical Mr. Lobpa, if you accept this offer we will provide you two with everything you need to insure an enriching life experience here in this academy." Jin said with an elaborate voice while Marshall and Fionna were steadily staring at each other. Samarsam heard enough of it and quickly got on his feet suggesting Fionna to do the same.

"Already leaving are you?" Jin asked them when they were about to get out door.

"Yeah, we should be getting going, we got work tomorrow." Samarsam said while putting on his jacket and so did Fionna.

"Bye, Fionna…" Marshall intimately waved good-bye to Fionna, but she didn't react to it.

"Is it only me or is this Jin guy a self-bonafied phony?" Samarsam rhetorically asked frustrated while going down the staircase with Fionna.

"Sam, I understand that Jin pissed you off, but can we please stay a little longer? I think this balls is pretty legit." Fionna went ahead of Samarsam going straight to the dining table and grabbed two plain doughnuts off the plate waving one at Samarsam inviting him to join her.

"You're right, free doughnuts might cheer me up and more importantly give me purpose to stay in this ballroom." Samarsam muttered when carrying a doughnut to his lip, but then distracted by this one eye-catching individual. It was a Kaka girl wearing a creamy white side less surcoat over a white chainse with a pair of high heel wearing a silky wimple over her flowing blond hair with two feline ears popping out. Samarsam was automatically attracted and walked over to her; leaving the doughnut on the table.

"Classy outfit you got there; isn't it hard walking with those on?" Samarsam asked with panache and the Kaka girl turned her blood red eyes towards him.

"Nyah? Were you talking to me scarf-person?" The Kaka girl asked confused.

"Yeah, I mean, who else? Cuz you kinda do stand out from the crowd with those terrific outfits you wearing; in a good way, obviously." Samarsam blew it; at least that's what he thought while the Kaka girl stared at him emotionlessly.

"Thank you meow, scarf-person! By the way, what's your real name?" The Kaka girl asked gleefully brandishing her tail.

"My name's Samarsam, you can just call me Sam and I'm a freshman, what about you?" Samarsam asked back feeling a little lighter compare to before after bumping some weights off his shoulder; figuratively speaking.

"My name's Chachakaka meow! But you can call me Chacha and I'm also a freshman." Chachakaka introduced herself with enthusiasm. _You're so awesome… _Samarsam said to himself while looking at Chachakaka longingly.

"But wait… did you just say your name was Samarsam? Are you Samarsam Lobpa, son of Shankara Lobpa?" Chachakaka asked peculiarly while studying his face since she heard the rumor about Samarsam's fight with the students in this academy together with Fionna.

"Yeah that's me and if you like… you know… want to know more about me we should totally go up to the balcony and…" Samarsam's speech got interrupted when objects crashed in from all windows; landing on the ballroom pavement.

"Stun grenade!" Samarsam shouted as he jumped on to Chachakaka covering her body. The grenades went off letting out tremendous light followed by an exceedingly sharp pitched noise. Samarsam stood up half blinded while a platoon of man wearing black cloaks and masks stormed into the ballroom via the shattered windows. Mai was also there shielded by Surgeon on the second floor. Surgeon scanned the perimeters for threats and saw a man armed with butterfly swords rushing towards him ready to slash.

"You are in danger!" Surgeon shouted from his speakers and grabbed the man's incoming wrists and front-kicked him in the chest, as a result, both man's arms were pulled off from his body which then it flew away from Surgeon. When the second man came, Surgeon dodged the first few slashes, but he then kicked the man's knee with his heels causing the man's knee joint to flex inversely with an arduous cracking sound and decapitated him using the butterfly sword from the previous man's mutilated arms. Surgeon then quickly carried Mai into an empty room telling her to take shelter. The third man saw them both while passing by the room and threw several kunai darts at Surgeon which fitly struck him around the abdomen, but it was futile. Surgeon then charged towards the man and punched him in the face with his hydraulic-charged piston fist causing the man's cranium to explode. The remaining two saw the butchery done by Surgeon's own hands and fled the ballroom in a hurry.

"Threat annihilation complete; all targets terminated." Surgeon concluded after detecting for pulses on the man's carcass.

"Sam, are you alright?" Fionna called out to the crowd of students that gradually began to stand up.

"I'm all good Fionna, what about you Chacha? …Chacha?" Samarsam looked underneath him, but all he hugged until now was air, then Fionna lollygagged towards Samarsam.

"Who's Chacha?" Fionna asked Samarsam who was still looking for Chacha.

"This girl I covered when the stun grenades went off… she was just here a minute ago…"

Mean while, Marshall Lee took off the mask on one of the dead assassin's face. At first, he thought that it was one of those goons from Nightosphere sent by his father in order to capture Fionna, but he was wrong.

"They're not from the Lee Clan? Who else could want to kidnap Fionna…?" Marshall asked to himself and exited through the window transforming into a vampire bat. What happened tonight left many mysteries behind for all of them; except for Chachakaka who was aware of the entire plot from the very beginning. In the attic, on one of the MilitaryAcademy's dormitories, Chachakaka met-up with her partner Shiori Kirihito; a young girl with shoulder-length light hair, part of which was tied in pigtails via black, yellow trimmed ribbons with stunningly dark eyes, which contrasted with her pale complexion and heart-shaped face.

"Looks like our plan for kidnapping Fionna have failed…" Shiori said while looking at the two survived assassins regretfully.

"But Chacha also discovered nothing crucial meow!" Chachakaka said with swirling her arms around excitedly. Shiori was with all ears.

"At the balls, I met Samarsam Lobpa, Fionna's best friend and he was totally into me meow! Maybe if Chacha seduce him enough once he enrolls in this academy, Chacha might be able to gather more information concerning Fionna and the Eclipse Scrolls meow!" Chachakaka said assuredly while Shiori chuckled. After coming out from their secret hiding place, Chachakaka and Shiori encountered Mai and Surgeon entering in their dormitory room.

"Lady Mai! I'm so glad to see you unharmed!" Shiori hugged Mai who wore a dusty dress do to the explosion delightfully while she gawked at Surgeon savagely.

"I'm happy to see you safe and sound too Shiori!" Mai said while squeezing Shiori in her arms. Surgeon gawked back at Shiori with his visors tentatively.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower now! See you next morning in our class Shiori." Mai waved good-night and entered the room followed by Surgeon.

"We also need to find a way to get rid of that bothersome android who loiters around Lady Mai all the time …" Shiori muttered spitefully biting her lips.


	6. Taokaka's Penance Pt1

**Taokaka's Penace Pt.1**

_-"Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend."_

_ -Albert Camus _

Meanwhile, at the MoonlightCastle in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, Rachel Alucard sat at the tea table with servings of pastry on top while deliciously sipping on her Meissen teacup.

"This is getting intriguing every moment…" Rachel murmured detaching her lips from the teacup.

"Two youths vowed to succeed their parent's past paths together whereas endeavor their separate goals; one avenging his father's death and the other anticipating in becoming a hero just like her mother… will their prevailing companionship remain undivided forever? Will they keep their vow?" Rachel said dubiously and carried a slice of milk crepe to her mouth.

"Speaking of it; did you gather any information about that android?" Rachel asked Valkenhayn who stood next to her holding a round silver tray.

"I've done all the researches I could, Lady Alucard, but no results. This android is surely, no doubt, enigmatic." Valkenhayn apologized to Rachel who was listening attentively and nodded.

"That shouldn't be a problem; we'll soon find out." Rachel said calmly while she watched the dark gloomy sky with no stars and took another sip of tea.

The next morning, Samarsam and Fionna walked out from the student management building at the MilitaryAcademy.

"This is it; we are now officially the students of MilitaryAcademy starting from tomorrow." Samarsam stated as he and Fionna entered the elevator that was heading down towards the first level.

"I don't know Sam; are you sure about this?" Fionna asked problematically while looking at acceptance letter.

"Of course; you aren't ditching me now are ya? After coming this far at least. Furthermore, did you see Marshall Lee? He was wearing the MilitaryAcademy's uniform; do you know what this means? It means that there's a higher chance that the Hierarchical Cities are going to establish some sort of diplomatic relationships with the Nightosphere. Do you remember Jin talking about "globalizing" this academy? Marshall Lee is already a student; imagine him and Jin becoming BFFs like us, they might form an alliance pact between the HierarchicalCities and Nightosphere since they are both from a family that holds some type of political powers and you know that's bad. Therefore, if we also become students, or maybe going even further than that, and become a part of Student Council; we might be able to intrude Jin from influencing Marshall Lee diplomatically. Hell, I'm even thinking about on dethroning Jin from his position; so to speak. I thought we both agree to this last night?" Samarsam speculated ambitiously after they both got off the elevator.

"How do you even know if this is all true about Jin and Marshall becoming BFFs?" Fionna asked still being skeptical about Samarsam's theory.

"It's simple, why would Marshall travel all the way here from his dimension? Just for entering this academy? He's got to have some motives; besides, Marshall's next in line to become Nightosphere's Emperor and so far, he was clever enough to pick the right ass to kiss." Fionna giggled while Samarsam said it with sarcasm.

"Aren't we kinda about to do the same thing to Jin according to your plan?" Fionna asked.

"No Fionna, we're going hardcore and bring about a revolution in this academy; a revolution that's gonna teach this bastard Jin to stay the hell away from our kingdoms…" It was a nonsensical plan; Samarsam already knew, but recalling what happened two days ago, about the damages Dawkins and his subordinates caused in his kingdom and probably other kingdoms also; he couldn't let this academy go without being brought to justice.

"Dude, that's totally mathematic; I'm with you all the way, bro." Fionna fist bumped Samarsam with wonderment.

These were the last conversations Fionna and Samarsam had and since then, they never spoke to one another. It was one Christmas evening, after almost a year passed since their enrollment in the MilitaryAcademy; Samarsam sat on the couch inside his dormitory room playing videogames using BMO who was also one of his roommates. BMO was a living game console with other additional features such as: portable electrical outlet, music player, camera, alarm clock…etc with an arrow pad, a floppy disk slot, multiple different shape buttons, two controller sockets with a face, or screen in the front.

"Wow, Sam, you just broke a new record; congratulations!" BMO praised with its robotic 8-bits voice after switching its gaming screen back to the original face. BMO wiggled its two short blue arms frantically as it hopped off the table with the videogame console still attached to its body. Samarsam on the other hand, sat still on the couch watching the snowflakes as it piled up on the balcony fence handle.

"Is everything alright Sam?" BMO asked while pulling the game console plug off its body.

"I don't know, I guess I miss Flonyard or something…." Samarsam answered uncertainly while he watched other students outside playing in the snow and BMO also made a sad face on its screen.

"Don't worry Sam, Finn will be here soon and we can all chill once he comes back! But meanwhile, do you want to watch some comical viral clips on the internet?" BMO suggested with turning its face screen to an internet browser and downloaded WeTube.

"Sweet…" Samarsam gathered up close to BMO, but distracted when he and BMO heard someone knocking at their door.

"Finn is back!" BMO said rushing towards the door, but failed to open since the door knob was placed high up beyond BMO's reach, that was when Samarsam came and turned the knob.

"Heeeeeey! What's up roommate?" Finn, who was wearing a white hat with two "ears" sticking out on top, opened the door and entered the room while he fist bumped to Samarsam.

"Hey there BMO!" Finn picked BMO off the floor and carried it to the living room were he took his uniform sweater off and tossed it onto the couch.

"So, who are you going to the dance party with? Chacha?" Finn asked to Samarsam while he crossed his legs on the couch laying further back.

"Yeah, what about you? That Makoto girl?" Samarsam asked back while sitting on a chair near by and Finn winked "yes".

"Oh, and today when I was with Makoto, I met this chick wearing the same hat as mine; it was pretty awkward." Finn said while he was in the kitchen making hot-coco and asked Samarsam if he also wants one.

"I'm good and that girl you just mentioned now; her name is Fionna G. Marnier and she's from the Kingdom of Aaa." Samarsam said while scratching his head.

"So do you know who she is?" Finn asked as he returned; holding a mug filled with hot-coco in his hand.

"Yeah… we sorta enrolled together…but that's really it." Samarsam didn't say anything further than that in attempt to avoid Finn from answering the ultimate question: "So, why aren't you guys hanging out?" But Samarsam spoke too soon.

"I don't know… I guess we were too busy with our own life and didn't have much chance to talk with each other." _Bullshit!_ Samarsam screamed inside of his head because he knew that he was the one who ditched Fionna in the first place by deserting her only after few weeks later entering the academy. Samarsam fiddled with a coin that was in his hand like he usually does when nervous. On the other hand, Finn finished drinking his hot-coco and began galloping towards the door in hasten.

"Shoot! I'm late for picking up Makoto from the girl's dorm! Sam, BMO; gotta bounce!" Finn walked out the door with a peace sigh, but shortly blocked by another individual who was standing near the door threshold.

"Hey Sam, Chacha's here!" Finn called out to Samarsam.

"Sammy! I'm here meow!" Chachakaka caromed through the room towards Samarsam and jumped up on him after executing a marvelous flic-flac. As a result, Samarsam got slammed on the pavement with his mouth ending up between Chachakaka's hips; BMO giggled.

"Jeez, get off me while ya?" Samarsam said and flushed a little after seeing Chachakaka's white-blue striped panty.

"C'mon, like this is the first time you saw it…" Chachakaka said luridly and moved off from Samarsam after kissing him on the lips.

"Oh, by the way Finn, you should totally go now because Makoto's really pissed meow!" Chachakaka chuckled diabolically placing her hand in front of her mouth while Samarsam was hugging her from behind.

"So, you ready Chacha?" Samarsam asked mildly biting her ear watching as Finn bust out the door.

"Let's go meow!" Chachakaka said merrily pulling Samarsam's hand.

Mean while, at the girl's dorm, Fionna together with Tsubaki, Makoto, Shiori, Mai, Cajun, Noel and Surgeon were waiting for their date's arrival.

"Ah, damn it! Where the hell's Finn at!? He's late!" Makoto grumbled frustratingly.

"Don't worry Makoto; Finn will be here soon…" Noel encouraged her to be patient a little more.

"It's easy for you to say since you got no date!" Makoto chided to Noel which caused her cheeks comically to puff-up red.

"That's not true at all! Mai doesn't have a date too! Isn't that true Mai?" Noel asked to Mai with anticipating the answer "yes", but then interrupted by Cajun.

"Give it up Noel; can't you see that Surgeon is her date?" Cajun answered in behalf of Mai rather sarcastically since Cajun's original desire was to be Mai's date for tonight's dance party.

"Come on Cajun, Surgeon is my body guard not a date." Mai rebuked with slightly disappointment do to the fact that she did have a guy in mind, but didn't had the guts to ask him out on a date.

"Still… I wonder what Surgeon is because he's certainly not a Murakumo Unit or an Artificial Casualty Weapon…" Tsubaki mentioned thoughtfully looking at Surgeon, but he did not reply.

"Could it be that he's a Nox Nyctores type Arch Enemy?" Noel theorized.

"Negative, my status is Type 2 Model 009XA Body-Guard android code name Surgeon manufactured in Elysium Corp." Surgeon answered leaving the rest of the girls perplexed.

"Elysium Corp…?" Cajun murmured since such Corporation does not exist in the Hierarchical Cities then Finn rushed into the room.

"Makoto! Sorry that I'm late!" Finn apologized later Makoto walked up him in fury.

"Jeez Finn… I almost thought that you ditched me like you did last time…" Makoto said grasping Finn's shirt corral violently, but then kissed him passionately which cause the others to blush since it was too much for them to handle such scene.

"Sorry to disturb you guys, but I just received a text from Chacha; she's already at the party room with Sam. We should go now." Noel announced to the crowd. Fionna at first couldn't figure out the name Sam on who he was, but gradually began to remember including the promise; the promise they made under that Weeping Willow at the courtyard; it has been for so long…

"Hell to the yes! Let's go girls! We don't wanna miss the Flux Pavilion live do we? It's one time only live in this universe!" Makoto said while being all pumped-up.

At the party room, which was the exact same balls room in the same mansion where a platoon of assassins attacked last year, the room was already filled with enthusiastic audiences with waiting to hear one of the most world's famous DJ to drop his tune or moreover bass. "Wow… Westerner's party hall is sure robust…" Samarsam looked around the fully innovated balls room equipped with strobe lights, lasers, black lights, and neon bulbs. For the Easterner, this was his first big scale party he ever attended in his whole life. "Come on Sammy! Don't just stand there, let's go to the front!" The energetic Latina cat girl insisted as she advanced through the crowd.

The concert officially began; Flux stood inside the pyramid shaped glass DJ booth with his electronic turn tables wearing his head set placed on one side of his ears. As the bass dropped, so did Chacha's pawg which popped out from her light blue destroyed jeans shorts. When the strobe light flashed into her obscured face, her true facial appearance brightened; her blood crimson eyes stared at the Asian youth, her hygienic sharp white teeth exposed so did her short, but well balanced nose. Next thing you know, she began grinding her soft trunk against Samarsam's crutch hence, he went with the flow not knowing anything about what so-called "clubbing" is.


	7. Appendix

**Appendix**

.

wiki/BlazBlue_Wiki

wiki/List_of_Dog_Days_characters

wiki/Wing_Chun

wiki/Chinese_courtyard_house

wiki/Alhambra

wiki/Changpao

. #Cyclical Growth

wiki/Shuriken#Hira_shuriken_.2F_shaken

wiki/Keffiyeh

wiki/Catherine_Palace


	8. Afterwords

**Afterword**

Before I go any further into this paragraph, I would like to give thanks to all the great martial-art masters who inspired me to write this cross-over. I would also like to apologize to the readers out there if I made any confusions in my past present & futures tense in this story. Now, with all do respect, I would like to give more information regarding Samarsam. The etymology of the name Samarsam is broken down to too parts between _Samar_and _Saham_. The first name _Samar_ is an ancient Sanskrit term meaning war and the last name _Saham _means luck arising from the star in Indian language. From an anthological prospective, Samarsam might looked more like a Tibetan or a Northeastern Asian in physical appearance. The reason why I featured him in this cross over is unknown, but I theorize that it's because I was under the influence of Asian cultures recently and also not to mention Middle Eastern culture hence, Samarsam wears keffiyeh scarf around his head. It also made me come up with the school name Rejang Illesaih; the name _Rejang_ derides from the ethnic group living mainly on the southeast coast of the island of Sumatra and the name _Illesaih _could be an alternative pronunciation of _Illallah _in Indonesian which translates to Allah or _only God_, but I'm not completely sure. Although, the case concerning Surgeon, the anonymous android who Mai claims to be her bodyguard, will be brought to light as I publish my next sequel. The building's architectural principles in this story were also inspired by historical architectures; for example, Princess Biscotti's courtyard was modeled by using Alhambra's courtyard features or MilitaryAcademy's ballroom mansion replicating the famous CatherinePalace in St. Petersburg, Russia.

On this second paragraph, I would like to discuss about some plot descriptions in this story. If any of you readers are familiar with the anime Dog Days, than it should be easy for you to comprehend the geography in which Samarsam's family is living in. On the other hand, for those you don't know Samarsam's family lives in the Southeastern part of BiscottiRepublic which is under the reign of Princess Biscotti in Flonyard. Other citizens in the republic that are mentioned in this story such as Cinque and Rebecca are heroes summoned by monarchs in other kingdoms, but Samarsam's father Shankara is quite different. A brief CV of Shankara; he's one of the ancient heroes, just like Adelaide, who fought the Demon King Valeri (not to get confused with the Black Beast) from the Nightosphere and was sealed among with him including Adelaide. Then one day, Noir; one of Dog Days character as one of the Imperial Guard Unit found Shankara who was petrified like a monument of an idol in an abandoned shrine and ripped the talisman that was on his forehead which sealed him hence, Shankara revived. The Hierarchical Cities on the other hand plays a role as imperialistic nations that are attempting to colonize other kingdoms including Flonyard as I hinted in the story where Dawkins and his subordinates from the MilitaryAcademy were vandalizing a store. In my opinion, in this story, I couldn't allow nations to live in harmony since it was too unrealistic to me for that to happen spite the fact that Hierarchical Cities were technologically more advanced (military wise) compare to other kingdoms such as BiscottiRepublic or Kingdom of Aaa for instance. Also, for those Blazblue fans that are reading this story, the characters that I featured in this story are from Blazblue: Remix Heart; discretion advised.

Thank you for reading this cross-over and feel free to add critiques and suggestions; I'll be with all ears.


End file.
